lost_gleefandomcom-20200214-history
New Player Introduction
Hello, New Player! Glad to have you with us! My name is Bo, and I'll be your tour guide today. As you already know, you have just joined the Lost Glee Roleplaying Group, an AU RP where the characters from Glee are essentially dropped into the universe of Lost Girl. The wonderful thing about Lost Girl is that it leaves a lot of information unmentioned and shrouded in mystery, so that allows us to make up almost all of the details for our personal characters. Fun! However, there are a few concrete and clear boundaries that have been set by the group by collaborating the show information with some of our own. So here's some common Fae knowledge you should know before starting: General Facts Almost all fae feed of humans in some form, whether it's a sort of energy, a particular emotion, or just human blood or flesh. However, not all fae need to feed, and not all individuals of a certain species need to feed either. Most fae can sense other fae, but most cannot sense species. A person's allegience is usually easily discernable or general knowledge. A fae's species is very personal information. Asking a person's species or heritage is often like asking what color underwear you have on— private information that might garner a slap if you don't know the person very well. However, not all fae are that private about their species. Fae: Light versus Dark Many millenia ago, there was a Great War between the Light and the Dark. About 500 years ago, it was finally forced to come to an armistice when the Blood King used his powers as blood sage to bring it to an end. After the war, the Blood King disappeared and his current identity is unknown. However, his deed is celebrated on La Shoshain, the holiest of fae holidays, November 14th. Fae are not allowed to use their powers, feed on humans or commit fae-on-fae violence on that day. The situation between the Light and Dark is incredibly tense, many viewing others of the opposite faction as enemies. All of the lands are classified as Light, Dark, or Neutral territory, and the boundaries are not always clear. Trespassing in opposing territory is a crime, though not always a big deal. There are also Sanctuaries. These can be anywhere, and any fae facing persecution from the opposite side can enter one of these places and claim sanctuary for exactly that: sanctuary. Every fae is Light or Dark. Unalligned fae do not exist for long, usually being swiftly killed, often by the Dark, or heavily coerced into choosing a side. The main difference between the Light and Dark is regard for human life; light fae have it, dark fae don't. Relations of any sort between a light fae and a dark fae are extremely risky. Most light fae consider platonic relations with the dark as a heinous crime or a grave betrayal, and romantic relations as treason, sometimes punishable by death. It's not a legally punishable crime under any Fae Law, but the Light Fae will look the other way or even set up a person to be executed by Human Law. Dark fae tend to be more forgiving of cross-divide relations. There will still be harsh judgement and in some cases sabotage, but overall, unless the dark fae involved are of noble blood, the relationship will go by unchecked. The decision for which side a person is on is made at... The Gathering. The Gathering is a ceremony every single fae who is raised in fae society goes through at the age of sixteen. The decision between Light and Dark is permanent. However, there are rare instances of turncoats, but the process is long and incredibly difficult. Turncoats need at least connections to high political power and even still will have to prove themselves, probably multiple times, by however the leader of their area for their desired side chooses. In Ohio, there is the Ash for the Light, and the Morrígan for the Dark. Light leaders elsewhere are named after other sacred trees, and Dark leaders elsewhere are named after great warriors. The Ash is Kurt's father, though this is kept highly secret for Kurt's protection. The Morrígan is Santana's father, and this is widely known public information Fae-Human Relations and Genetics Fae are exclusively produced by fae-fae relations. Fae-human relations producing a fae offspring is impossible. In short, a fae cannot have a biological human parent. Fae-human relations are mostly ignored by the fae authorities, but if any children are produced, the fae individual is discouraged from seeing them. However, if the fae individual attempts to break away from fae society and fully integrate into human society, drastic punishment will be enacted, especially if the individual is dark fae Most fae have only one dominant species-type, and it comes directly from one of their parents. However, the powers of the other parent's species can influence the offspring. For instance, if a succubus and a panther-shifter reproduce, the child could be either a full succubus, a full panther-shifter, or some combination (a succubus who can only half-shift, or can only full-shift instead of both; a panther-shifter who can feed off sexual chi or manipulate pheromones; or a hybrid where most or all of the powers of both are available. However, it should be noted that a male succubus is called an incubus. Same powers, different gender). That's pretty much the general information you need to know. If you have any other questions, you can ask one of the other players, one of the admins, look on the Lost Girl wikia, or look further on here at the links below. *Main Page *Characters *Fae Species in the RP Please make sure to check the facts you've crafted for your character, occupation, species and all, do not contradict those of another character's. But most of all, remember to have fun.